Pólvora y gasolina
by Thaly Black
Summary: Olor a cuero sudado, a pólvora y a gasolina. Sabor a sal en los dedos y el brillo de un mechero en la mirada. Drabbles.
1. Tiro al blanco

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecerán en esta serie de viñetas no me pertenecen. Son de Kripke, y lo que él quiera hacer con ellos no es asunto mío. Yo sé lo que haría con ambos de buena gana, pero no os lo diré, porque sino me censuran la página. No, lucrarme no le lucraré._

_Este fic va a constar de una serie de drabbles, viñetas y drabbles sobre el fandom de Supernatural. Podrán contener cualquier tipo de pairing, reto o advertencia. Serán viñetas independiendes que encajarán mejor o peor dentro de la historia._

_Esta primera viñeta responde al Tercer Reto semanal de la comunidad de livejournal **lmf torneo**. Había que tratar el tema de la **Competencia**. Y lo hice lo mejor que pude en este fandom. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Tiro al blanco**

* * *

Dean Winchester tiene dieciocho años, y un rictus sensual en los labios que lo acompañará hasta el día de su muerte. Sam Winchester tiene solo catorce, y una mirada de cachorrillo indefenso, pero que oculta algo salvaje en el fondo, que conservará para siempre.

De poco importa que Dean sea cuatro años mayor que su hermano, cuando en _pequeño_ Sammy ya casi le saca cuatro centímetros. Pero el caso es que Dean es el mayor. El que tiene coche, pistola nueva, chicas de todas las edades y un desparpajo natural que Sammy encuentra, a veces, obsceno.

Y de poco importan sus protestas, porque cuando Dean dice _"vamos a practicar tiro al blanco"_, da igual que Sam ya sea más alto que su hermano –y que su padre-. Dean lo mete en el amor de su vida –más conocido como un Chevrolet Impala negro, de 1967- y conduce con una mano en el volante y la otra en el cambio de marchas, hasta llegar a un descampado en el que Sam ha estado un par de veces antes, con su padre.

Hay una vieja portería de fútbol europeo en uno de los lindes del descampado, y sobre el travesaño superior hay latas de refresco y cerveza.

-¿Qué, Sammy? ¿Te ves capaz de tirarlas todas?-pregunta Dean antes de componer una mueca, frunciendo los labios, que todas las chicas encuentran sensual.

Sam Winchester mira a su hermano por entre el pelo, que ya por entonces llevaba largo, y esboza una sonrisa de medio lado, en la que se aprecian levemente los dientes y un colmillo afilado.

-Te apuesto que las tiro antes que tú.-dice imitando el tono de su hermano, burlón.-Capullo.-añade.

Dean no dice nada, pero antes de que Sam pueda darse cuenta, saca su pistola, que siempre lleva oculta en la parte baja de la espalda, entre los pantalones y los calzoncillos que enseña a quien tiene oportunidad, y dispara a los botes, tirando dos.

Sam ladea la cabeza y mira a su hermano con una media sonrisa.

-Bien hecho, Dean. Quedan todavía tres en pie.-dice, como quien felicita a un niño pequeño.

Y sin decir nada, saca su pistola del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y derriba otros dos botes. Cuanto está a punto de disparar al tercero, éste cae gracias a un disparo de Dean.

-Ese era mío.-protestó el más pequeño.

-Eres demasiado lento, Sammy.

-Que te den, Dean.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. A mi me encanta escribir sobre estos hermanos. Porque son amor verdadero, al menos para mi. No entre ellos, eh, conmigo xD._

_Gracias por leerme. Besitos con sabor a Winchester._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	2. Independence Day

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son en su totalidad de Kripke y yo solo los uso para divertirme y quererlos mucho mucho en matrimonio._

_Muchísimas gracias a Baru-Black por el review en el drabble anterior._

_Este drabble lo escribí porque anteayer fue el Día de la Independencia Estadounidense, y como Jensen y Jared, que son parte de los personajes al tiempo que los personajes que adoramos son parte de ellos, son estadounidenses, quise hacerles un mini homenaje. Y es este. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Independence Day**

* * *

Sam jamás olvidará el 4 de julio de 1992. Fue la primera vez en su vida que tuvo contacto alguno con un arma. Una pistola negra del calibre 45. Con quince cartuchos de sal en el cargador. Y todo empezó como un día normal. De lo más normal…

El Día de la Independencia amaneció nublado aquel año, pero Sam estaba contento, porque era uno de esos días especiales en los que su padre se levantaba para hacerles el desayuno a él y a Dean. Porque había pasado la noche en casa y se levantaba a despertar a sus hijos, como haría cualquier padre. Ese día no tocaba jugar a _"señor, si señor"_ ni a soldados y general. Aunque Sammy, como su hermano lo llamaba, sabía de sobra que aquello no era un juego.

Su papá era un héroe. Eso decía Dean. Y decía también _"Algún día, Sammy, tú y yo también seremos héroes"_.

Su papá le puso delante un cuenco de cereales de su marca favorita y le revolvió el pelo, como también hacía a veces Dean.

-¿Cómo ha dormido mi campeón?-le preguntó antes de sentarse delante de él en la mesa. Dean acababa de entrar en ese preciso momento.

Sam miró a su padre y entendió que podía contárselo.

-Papá… hay un monstruo en mi armario.-susurró en voz tan bajita que tanto Dean como John tuvieron que inclinarse hacia él para oírle.

Sam jamás había visto a su padre con una mirada de preocupación semejante. Dean se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Esa mano de hermano protector que, sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiese, usaría durante el resto de su vida.

John se levantó y salió del cuarto de la pensión, y cuando Sam oyó abrirse el maletero del coche de su padre –que sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiese, sería la compañera de la vida de Dean- miró a su hermano con una muda pregunta en sus ojitos verdes.

Su hermano se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado, como intentando infundirle valor. Sam no entendía por qué tanto revuelo por un monstruo en su armario, que se iba cada vez que encendía la luz.

Su padre volvió a entrar en el cuarto, con un bulto envuelto en papel marrón. Se lo puso delante y lo miró con gravedad, por entre sus espesas cejas negras.

-Ábrelo, Sammy.

Él, sin entenderlo abrió cuidadosamente el paquete y vio allí una pistola negra brillante. Apartó las manos asustado y miró a su padre y luego a su hermano, interrogativo.

-Es una pistola del calibre cuarenta y cinco, Sammy. Cuando yo no esté en casa, si el monstruo de tu armario vuelve a molestarte, le pegas un tiro.-explicó.

El niño asintió conmocionado.

-Está cargada con quince cartuchos de sal. A los humanos no les hacen daño; a los monstruos si.-añadió. Sam asintió con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de llorar y de que alguien lo abrazase. Pero esas cosas en su familia no se estilaban.-Escúchame bien, Sammy; cuando termines los cartuchos le dices a Dean que te enseñe a fabricar más.-dedicó una mirada a Dean, que asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.-Ahora me tengo que ir.

Y tras revolverle el pelo a su hijo menor y apretar el hombro levemente a su hijo mayor, desapareció por la puerta.

Sam recordaba el ruido de las ruedas del Impala al chirriar contra la gravilla cuando su padre dio la vuelta rumbo a la carretera.

Y recordaba también la conversación, larga y complicada, con Dean. Cuando se enteró de prácticamente todo. Y su vida cambió para siempre.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review ;) Muchísimas gracias por leerme, y ya sabeis; dadle al GO!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	3. Cueste lo que cueste

**Disclaimer: **_Si Sam y/o Dean fueran míos yo no estaría sentada ante el ordenador... Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kripke, y puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos, incluso lucrarse. Yo no._

_Gracias M.Mago por el review en el drabble anterior. Este drabble contiene spoilers del 3x16, así que si no habéis visto el capítulo mejor sería que no lo leyeseis. Cada uno con su propia conciencia._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Cueste lo que cueste**

* * *

Camina por un pasillo que no tiene fin y lo único que escucha son los gritos de su hermano Dean llamándolo con voz desesperada. Todo está a oscuras, y él no tendría un solo punto de visibilidad si no fuese por la linterna con poca pila que lleva en la mano.

Sam no entiende nada. Solo sabe que tiene que encontrar a Dean. Porque le pide auxilio. Porque necesita ayuda. Lo necesita a él.

Se oye un trueno, que resuena en alguna parte por encima de él, y el ruido de un rayo al caer. Se gira, para ver donde ha caído el rayo, pero lo único que hay delante de él es oscuridad, rota por el leve haz de la linterna.

-¡SAMMY!-la voz de Dean resuena increíblemente cerca, y después de lo mucho que ha intentado llegar hasta él, siente como si casi le fallasen las rodillas del alivio al oírlo tan cerca.

-¡Dean! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-grita. Siente como si su propia ansiedad le desgarrase la garganta.

-¡Sammy! ¡Ayúdame!-y Sam siente la voz de su hermano muy cerca de él.

La luz de la linterna tiembla y parpadea hasta apagarse. Y de repente Sam se ve sumido en la oscuridad. Oye otro trueno, del que no ha visto el relámpago, y oye el ruido de otro rayo al caer. Y lo nota cerca. Porque la electricidad hace que se le ericen los pelos de la nuca. O tal vez sea el pánico.

De repente ante sus ojos va creciendo poco a poco la claridad. Es como una especie de resplandor verdoso que poco a poco se va haciendo más intenso.

Puede ver el horizonte. Puede ver un cielo cubierto de nubes, iluminado por una extraña luz verdosa. El cielo es horadado por un nuevo rayo que ilumina una figura que está encadenada en medio del aire, desafiando toda norma de la física y de la verosimilitud.

Sam siente como si se le aflojasen las rodillas al reconocer a su hermano, con el rostro ensangrentado y unos diabólicamente grandes anzuelos atravesándole el cuerpo.

-¡Sammy! ¡Ese es mi chico! ¡Sabía que vendrías a salvarme!-dice esbozando una sonrisa que parece causarle más dolor que alegría.

Sam puede apreciar que su hermano tiene los ojos desorbitados. Que no parece estar del todo en sus cabales.

-Dean… -Sam siente como todo tiembla bajo sus pies mientras todo se desvanece.-Te juro que te sacaré de aquí.-dice con la garganta en tensión.

Y de repente, Sam despierta en la cama de un motel de Indiana, envuelto en sudor frío y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas involuntarias.

Acaba de ver a su hermano. Acaba de ver el infierno con su propio subconsciente. Y va a sacar a Dean de allí. Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

_El rollo de la viñeta es que Sammy sueña con el infierno, y Dean le pide ayuda. Vamos, yo soy de las que confía en que Sam saque a su hermano de allí. Al fin y al cabo lo son todo el uno para el otro. Espero que os haya gustado. Y que sepáis que un review al año no hace daño. ¡Besitos!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	4. Sin ella

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de un señor llamado Kripke y todo su ejército de productores. Si Dean y/o Sam fuesen míos, yo estaría ahora lejos de un ordenador._

_Gracias a **Sabaku no Ant** por el review en el drabble anterior._

_En este drabble hay spoilers del capítulo 1 de la primera temporada, y fue escrito para **lmf torne**o, una comunidad de livejournal._

_He intentado plasmar el dolor de Sam ante la pérdida de una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Sin ella**

* * *

Jamás podrá olvidar el momento en que la vio anclada al techo de su dormitorio. Jamás, por muchos años que viva, podrá olvidar su mirada perdida, clavada en la suya.

Porque Sam sabe que es por su culpa, y eso es algo que nadie podrá nunca cambiar.

Sam la quería. La quería tanto o más que a sí mismo. La adoraba.

Cada vez que Jessica sonreía, Sam sonreía, casi por inercia. Era prácticamente imposible no adorarla, cuando fue ella la única que aceptó compartir piso con un pelanas de aspecto desaliñado que llegó a mitad de curso con una cazadora desgastada y un bolso de cuero más desgastado todavía.

La quería porque ella se había preocupado de llevarle café cuando estudiaba por las noches, ya que por el día trabajaba para costearse los estudios. Ella se había preocupado por que descansase, comiese y durmiese lo suficiente. Se había encargado de hacerlo sonreír.

Y la adoraba por ello.

Siempre se quedaban a estudiar en la misma mesa, uno al lado del otro, intercambiando risas. Poco a poco, las sillas se iban acercando, y las risas se fueron cambiando por miradas y sonrisas. Hasta que un día en el que casi compartían la misma silla, de lo pegados que estaban, Sam tomó a Jess de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos antes de besarla.

Esa misma noche se hicieron compañeros de algo más que cama y piso. Y noche tras noche, mientras la contemplaba dormir, de costado, y un poco acurrucada, Sam entendía que había encontrado a la mitad de sí mismo.

Adoraba enterrar los dedos en su pelo rubio y hundir la nariz en su cuello mientras besaba su clavícula. Adoraba su cuerpo suave. Pero sobre todo adoraba su sonrisa. La forma en que fruncía los labios, y la dulzura con la que le susurraba al oído que le quería.

Y ahora está muerta.

De poco importa que Dean lo mire con preocupación o que intenta hacerlo sonreír. Él sigue soñando cada noche con Jess, con su sonrisa y con sus besos. Sueña con ella y eso le duele en lo más hondo.

Porque ella está muerta por su culpa. Y es como si un perro rabioso le royese las entrañas. Como si su corazón gritase que quiere pararse.

Sam sabe que, aunque está metido en una venganza, no vale la pena vivir sin Jess. Ella lo salvó de convertirse en un hombre amargado viviendo por y para la venganza. Lo salvó de convertirse en su padre.

Ahora ella está muerta, y él, como su padre, tiene que embarcarse en la búsqueda de ese cabrón de ojos amarillos.

Le duele más que nada el vacío que él ha dejado en su alma. Y sabe que no va a estar tranquilo hasta que le meta una bala entre las cejas. Hasta que lo vea en el suelo.

Porque Jess no está, y eso duele. Y aunque vengándola no va a volver, Sam sabe que cuando el cabrón de ojos amarillos muera, el dolor mitigará.

Y todo se reducirá a vivir sin ella.

* * *

_Siempre me ha parecido tierna la relación de Sam y Jess. De hecho, me encanta la pareja, es la que más me gusta para Sam, más allá de las chicas-polvo de los capítulos. _

_Me parece irónico que siendo Jess la que lo salvó de ser como su padre, siendo una puerta a la vida normal que él siempre quiso, fuese su muerte la que lo empujó a la caza y la venganza. Algo así como la justicia poética del destino, o algo..._

_¿Reviews? Bue, realmente da igual, pero adelgaza xD. ¡Besos!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. El soldado

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble (Dean, John y Sam Winchester) no me pertenencen, si no que pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Yo sólo uso a estos personajes con intención de pasar el rato. Cualquier ánimo de lucro está fuera de lugar._

_Espero que os guste...

* * *

_

**El soldado**

* * *

¿Alguna vez habéis sentido que la gente a la que queréis os importa más de lo que vosotros les importáis a ellos? ¿Sí? ¿No? Seguro que no; bueno… espero que no. Si fuese así, podríais sentiros un poquito Dean Winchester.

¿Qué podría decir de él que no se haya dicho? Es un guerrero, desde los cuatro años aprendió a cuidar de sí mismo y a cuidar de Sam, su Sam. Es un niño que no ha tenido infancia. Es un niño que no ha tenido amor. Es un abrazo que no se ha dado, ese apretón en el hombro que no llegaron a apretar. Es esa sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando te das cuenta de que no le importas a nadie, cuando te das cuenta de que nadie te quiere… de que para bien o para mal, estás sólo.

Esa es la dinámica de Dean Winchester.

Ser el soldado. El testigo silencioso. El guardaespaldas.

Ver como su padre y su hermano se desangran mutuamente, muy despacio, en una guerra de guerrillas creada por el orgullo de John y la cabezonería de Sam. O puede que tal vez sea al revés. Al final, él es el único que sale herido por la metralla que no llega a dar en el blanco. Pequeños trapos sucios que su padre y su hermano se tiran a la cara. Discusiones cada vez más acaloradas que tienen un final claro, marcado como si fuese un día rodeado en rojo sobre un calendario.

Su hermano va a irse, demasiado cabreado para poder asumir que esa es, _joder_, es la vida que les ha tocado. Su padre va a irse, demasiado herido para poder asumir que esa es, _joder_, es la actitud errónea para abordar lo de Sam. Y él, el hijo mayor, el hijo obediente, el hijo que jamás ha protestado; él, Dean Winchester, va a quedarse sólo.

Solo y herido.

Si nos paramos a pensar un momento, las consecuencias de nuestras acciones pueden dañar a gente que ni siquiera consideramos que pudiesen ser influidas por éstas. Si nos paramos a pensar un momento, todos hemos llorado en algún momento por algo en lo que no estábamos directamente involucrados pero que, _joder_, dolía.

Si nos paramos a mirar un momento, podemos ver a un hombre joven, solo, conduciendo en un Chevrolet Impala del '67, con la mirada perdida en el infinito que marcan la carretera, con una chupa de cuero y con AC/DC sonando a todo volumen en una radio medio destartalada que ni siquiera lee CDs.

Si nos paramos a mirar un poco más de cerca, es probable que ese hombre joven nos devuelva el reflejo de lo que nosotros somos. De lo que nuestra alma atesora.

Porque nos guste o no, queramos creerlo o no, Dean está sólo.

Y nosotros, todos nosotros, también.


	6. Y líbranos del mal

**Disclaimer:** _Los pesonajes empleados en esta viñeta pertenecen a **Eric Kripke** y todos los que tienen derechos sobre la serie **Supernatural**. Las imágenes descritas de los personajes pertenecen a **Jared Padalecki**, **Katie Cassidy** y **Jensen Ackles**. No escribo nada de esto con ánimo de lucro._

_Este pequeño drabble fue escrito como regalo de cumpleaños/Navidad para **Dryadeh**, y está publicado, como todos mis otros drabbles sobre este y otros fandoms, en mi comunidad de livejournal, **ImaginlussT***. Se sitúa en algún momento perdido de la **S3**, cuando Ruby era Katie y las cosas no eran tan complicadas. Ante todo, me veo obligada moralmente a indicar que no soy una persona religiosa. Ni siquiera creyente, y que cualquier uso de iconografía religiosa no tiene, en ningún momento, ninguna intención ofensiva detrás. Dicho esto, simplemente espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta…_

_

* * *

_**… y líbranos del mal**

(Ruby & Sam)

No tiene ni idea de dónde puede estar su hermano, ni siquiera sabe si ha logrado escapar, ya que a duras penas lo ha logrado él. De hecho, de no ser por Ruby, que de un empellón lo desvió por otro callejón diferente al que seguía su hermano, Sam no tenía claro que hubiese logrado llegar a la habitación del destartalado motel en el que se han alojado.

Y está allí, parado en medio de la habitación, como un muñeco demasiado grande, con la cabeza casi rozando el techo, y mirando hacia la puerta, como esperando a que su hermano entre por ella de un momento a otro; aún está jadeando por la carrera, aún tiene en una mano el cuchillo que sirve para mandar a los demonios directos al hoyo sin pasaporte y el Colt, sin balas, en la otra.

Cruzada de brazos, mirándolo con la cabeza medio ladeada, con un leve rictus en los labios, que perfectamente puede estar conteniendo una sonrisa, Ruby lo mira, apoyada en la puerta de uno de los armarios. Alza levemente una ceja, y el rictus se va convirtiendo poco a poco en una socarrona sonrisa, al tiempo que se despega del armario, haciendo que sus bucles rubios caigan a su espalda mientras camina hacia él, con esa forma de caminar que es única —como un depredador al acecho, como una pantera caminando, sibilina, por la jungla— girando a su alrededor, casi como si estuviese estudiándolo, como si estuviese _evaluándolo_.

—Dean está bien, Sammy, deja de preocuparte—dice, burlona.

Como si fuese tan fácil.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Yo tengo el cuchillo y el Colt.

—La pregunta, Sammy, es cómo podría yo _no_ saberlo—dice, colocándose delante de Sam, con los brazos en jarras, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y una mirada entre feroz y desafiante en esos ojos azules. Un ligero hilillo de sangre baja de su labio partido por su barbilla, pero parece encontrarse bien—Si te separé de tu protector hermano mayor, fue precisamente para salvarle el culo. ¿A quién crees que iban a seguir? ¿A Dean que llevaba una triste cantimplora de agua bendita? ¿O a ti, que llevabas el cuchillo y el Colt?

Sam resopla, hastiado. Ruby puede decir lo que quiera, pero es Dean el que está ahí fuera. Es su hermano.

—Lo único que sé es que mi hermano aún no ha llegado y _tengo_ que ir a buscarlo—dice Sam, dando un paso hacia la puerta.

Ruby lo detiene con sólo colocar las palmas de las manos contra su pecho. Sam jamás dejará de sorprenderse de que parezca tan frágil y tenga tanta fuerza. _Es un demonio, joder, métetelo en la sesera_.

—Creo que tu hermano bastante mayorcito para saber cuidarse solo, ¿tú no?—dice, mientras esa sonrisa (siempre burlona, sibilina, denotando superioridad) se vuelve traviesa—¿O qué pasa? ¿Necesitas ir a hacerte el héroe?

Sam agacha la cabeza. Ella no lo entiende, ni lo entenderá. Se le hunden los hombros y deja caer al suelo el cuchillo y el Colt. Se lleva las manos a la cintura y respira profundamente, preparándose para razonar con la demonio más cabezota que seguramente ha escupido el Averno.

Alza de nuevo la cabeza para mirarla y se encuentra con esos ojos azules, fríos, con esa voluntad inamovible tras ellos. El pómulo empieza a amoratársele ligeramente y ese fino hilillo de sangre que cae por su labio aún no se ha secado. Y de pronto, es como si algo se desactivase en el interior de Sam, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo manteniendo. Decide mandar a la mierda el férreo autocontrol que le supone estar cerca de Ruby sin sucumbir a bromas insidiosas, dobles sentidos y comentarios mordaces. Como si un dique se rompiese en el interior de Sam, deja salir todo lo que lleva mucho tiempo reprimiendo.

Toma aire con brusquedad, mientras sus manos se cierran firmemente en torno a las muñecas de la demonio. Tira de ella hasta que queda a su alcance, y sus rostros se acercan tanto que sus respiraciones chocan, la suya entrecortada, la de ella firme pero cautelosa. Lame, levemente, el húmedo rastro de sangre que baja por la barbilla de Ruby, antes de lamer sus labios, navegando en su boca para naufragar contra su lengua.

Ella, lejos de apartarse, lejos de oponer resistencia, pega más su cuerpo al de Sam y entreabre los labios, buscando con su lengua, feroz, la de él. Las manos del cazador sueltan las muñecas de Ruby para volar a su cintura, apretándola contra él. Baja las manos, enormes, adueñándose de su trasero y apretándola más contra él.

El beso es húmedo, asfixiante. Ruby sabe a azufre, a menta y a lujuria, como si una eternidad de perdición en el infierno se abriese paso a través de sus labios para condenar a Sam, para hundirlo sin remisión en esa espiral que está sintiendo al besarla. Los dedos de Ruby se enredan en su pelo, al tiempo que él avanza a ciegas hasta una pared contra la que la empotra.

Ruby trepa por su cuerpo, como una enredadera infernal, como si tuviese cientos de manos y pudiese estar en todas partes a la vez. Ruby es calor. Es una forma de besar que _tiene que_ ser pecado. _Ruby es perdición_.

En ese justo instante, se oye el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta, y ella lo aparta de sí con un empujón, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al tiempo que se recoloca la chupa de cuero y se atusa el pelo. Como si no hubiese pasado nada. A Sam le cuesta algo más. Tiene la respiración más agitada ahora que después de la carrera por su vida, y casi le cuesta esbozar una leve sonrisa cuando ve a su hermano entrar por la puerta, cabizbajo, con aspecto de haber sido machacado y sangrando por una ceja.

Entonces, es cuando Sam recuerda (de nuevo) que son soldados, que están en guerra. Y que no puede permitirse caer en distracciones. No debe caer en la tentación.

_(… y líbranos del mal)_.

* * *

_Bueno… eso es todo por hoy (: Espero que os haya gustado, y si es así, ¡dejadme un review, que son baratos! Muchas gracias por leer :3_

**Thaly**


End file.
